1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer networks, and more particularly to a system and method for encrypting and decrypting files to enable secure exchange of information in a computer network.
2. Background Art
In its infancy, the Internet provided a research-oriented environment where users and hosts were interested in a free and open exchange of information, and where users and hosts mutually trusted one another. However, the Internet has grown drastically, currently interconnecting at least 100,000 computer networks and millions of users. Because of its size and openness, the Internet has become a target of data theft, data alteration and other mischief.
Virtually everyone that sends information over the Internet is vulnerable. Before sending a file, companies balance the benefits and ease of transferring a file over the Internet against the risks of potential unauthorized file access.
One of the most popular of current security techniques is private key file encryption and decryption. A file may be encrypted and decrypted using a private key known to all authorized users. Thus, a file may be encrypted using the private key, forwarded over a computer network, and decrypted using the private key by the end user. Accordingly, both the encrypting party and the decrypting party must know the private key.
This encryption and decryption security technique does not solve problems and concerns of the roaming user. First, for example, a roaming user must maintain a portable record of all private keys so that he or she can decrypt or re-encrypt files. Maintaining a portable record can be a time consuming and cumbersome process. Therefore, a system and method for encrypting and decrypting files is needed to facilitate remote access to information resources in a computer network easily and securely (without sending keys over the network).